


Euphoric

by TheatreSteph



Category: Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Murder-Suicide, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, One Shot, Poison Apples, Poisoning, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreSteph/pseuds/TheatreSteph
Summary: The Huntsman was sent to kill the young princess, Snow White, and he would do so, of that there was no doubt. But with a specially engineered poison at his disposal, he sees no reason to deny himself the pleasure of her young, unconscious body in the meantime.
Relationships: Huntsman/Snow White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Euphoric

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I want to be completely clear that I have never and would never condone the following actions in a real-life situation. I am simply exploring dark themes in this fic, but this kind of violence is in no way romantic in reality and is not acceptable outside fiction. Furthermore, I advice that you do not read this if you are under the age of 18.  
Also, this is my first fic ever so please be nice in the comments, though I'm definitely interested in constructive feedback for future work.  
Thank you so much for taking the time to read this one-shot!

As she was tending to the horses, he removed a vial from his inside pocket, containing a fast-acting poison that would place her in a deep sleep within minutes. Not only would she remain beautifully comatose until death, the liquid would create for her never-ending dreams of pleasure that would trap her in her own dying body, compelled to sleep forever and unconsciously whisper the Huntsman's name whenever he commanded it.

The Huntsman smiled with anticipation as he poured the vial's contents into her cup of wine, pleased that the poison would keep Snow White asleep in the spell for three days, during which time, her organs would slowly decompose but her outward beauty would remain flawless, and he would make love to her until she turned to dust. The young princess returned to the Huntsman's side, smiling innocently at the poisoned wine her offered her. He poured a non-lethal cup for himself and raised it to toast.

"To your pleasant dreams, Princess." Snow What was puzzled at these words, but thought nothing of it as she thanked the Huntsman.

She brought the cup to her rose-red lips and drank the sweet liquid, marvelled at the wave of pleasure it brought to her body. "Oh, Huntsman!"

"Yes, my Princess?" he asked, soothingly.

"I-I feel... euphoric." As she whispered the word, she swayed on her knees. The Huntsman came up behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing the pure, delicate skin with the ease of experience. Snow White's eyes fluttered with pleasure. "Huntsman..."

"Shh," he whispered. He bent his head down to her ear and said, "You must sleep, my Princess. You hear me? You are _my_ Princess."

Snow White could no longer raise her eyelids, she was so tired. And yet, she could still speak.

"I am your Princess... Oh, Huntsman."

"Sleep now, my Princess," he murmured as he stroked her soft, ebony hair, "You must sleep. Sleep forever and have pleasant dreams, my sweet Princess Snow White. Sleep forever..."

And with a final breath, she fell backwards and slumped into his arms. The Huntsman gazed down at her luscious lips, then swept her up and carried her into his cabin.

The sun was setting fast and the animals, which less than an hour ago were buzzing and chirping with content at Snow White's company, were themselves retiring for the night. The Huntsman took no care of the woods and its creatures, instead focusing his attention on carefully placing the fair princess on the bed in the farthest, most private room in the entire cabin. He bolted the locks and closed every window and curtain in the place, determined that nothing and no one would remove him from worshipping and ravishing her.

Once certain that he'd taken every precaution, he returned to the bedroom and hungrily swept his gaze over every detail of the sleeping Snow White. He proceeded to remove his clothes, glad of the fire burning in the mantel, his eyes never leaving the beautiful girl. When he was fully naked, he crept to her bedside and gently untied the laces of her corset, enjoying the feel of her torso beneath his hands. Within minutes, he discarded every article of clothing covering her and stared in delight at the young, pale body that was his for the taking, the firelight flickering off the gentle curves.

After spending an absurd amount of time gazing in wonder, he finally lowered himself onto the bed, cupped his rough hands on her beautifully smooth red cheeks, and brought his lips to hers for a long, lingering kiss. The loving passion and hunger of his kiss stirred the first of many unconscious moans of pleasure from the princess who would belong to him forever. Unbeknownst to the Huntsman, Snow White had been entranced by him from the first taste of the poison, and that enchantment was transformed into a drug-induced love the moment he kissed her, her young mind so captivated by stories of true love that she fell into blissful certainty that this was a blessed act of the joining of lovers, a sacred union that she was gifted to enjoy for all time. Indeed, Snow White never awoke from her slumber, nor did she wish to, for the pleasure she felt in her dreams from the Huntsman's touch left her in a euphoria of bliss that compelled her to happily dream of him until her heart stopped. She felt herself being worshipped and conquered by the Huntsman so completely that she willingly surrendered to him until Death himself came to her, wearing the Huntsman's face and promising that she would spend eternity in his arms.

And so it was that Snow White died in her Huntsman's embrace, and the Huntsman, who had fallen desperately in love with his princess during the three days of his passionate love-making, hated himself and fell into complete despair over his murder of her. Reconciled that he would never leave her side, he lay in the bed with one arm wrapped lovingly around her barely-warm body, and the other clutching the poisoned apple the Queen had given him to feed to his princess if he had chosen to give her a quick death rather than a slow one. He knew the magic of poisoned apples, and he was glad that the only cure was true love's kiss, because he himself had murdered his true love, so there would be no way to revive him unless a miracle returned her to him, and it would not, for they would both be long dead by the time they were discovered. She was already gone, her exterior was only now beginning to show it, and he refused to continue living without her and her blessed body.

Taking one final, proper look at the beautiful girl he had poisoned and loved, he whispered one final promise. "I love you, my Princess Snow White. In death," he briefly turned his gaze to the shining, red apple, then back to her, "we shall be forever twined. In death... you shall always be _my_ princess". He brought the apple to his mouth and bit the sweet, poisoned fruit.

Before the poison filled his blood and stopped his breath, he tossed the apple aside and kissed Snow White's cold yet still perfectly rose-red lips, dying in a kiss just as she had. Snow White and the Huntsman were bound forever as lovers in the afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my first fic!  
Please leave any kudos and helpful feedback/recommendations for future fics!


End file.
